Stollnec:A New Star is Born
by StolltheFox
Summary: This is a branch of my story Stollnec about my OC’s Daughter Read the Stollnec Story Nova Rosemary Prower is Daughter of Dylon Shaun “Stoll” Prower or Stoll the fox and Fennec Fox-Prower She has a curse she lose control of herself if she goes dark and her star birthmark turns Black normally Yellow Has medicine to stop lose of control, no cure
1. Arguing with Hedgehog Teens

All the Characters that are from Sonic belong to SEGA. There also may be character from Archie Comics

Dylon "Stoll" Prower and Fennec Fox-Prower belong to me. The Prower last name below to SEGA

Kortex The Otter belongs to one of my friends.

Nova Rosemary Prower belongs to me and Finnec Miles Prower also belong to me

There will sad moments in the story just warning you

This story is a Nova and how she will control her self

Aurora: Hi little fox, Nice to see you

Dash: sis, let's show this fox not to mess with us

Nova: What do you want Aurora and Dash

Both of teens: You Nova, you have protect our cousin Mint everyday we bully her

Nova: I'm here real cousin that what I do I look for family

Both of teens: We are here cousins

Nova: Your only cousin because of Sonic is like a brother to my Uncle Tails

Dash: He is our Uncle too

Aurora: More like Non-Uncle, he should had a child with a fox

Nova: your saying just because Tails is married to Cream, you're discriminating him because he with a Rabbit.

Both of Teens: Yeah, your cousin is a freak and so you

Nova: Stop with the "Perfect Mobian" and She is a nice kid and she a cool cousin

Aurora: you didn't defend you self you Fox Mix

Dash: don't forget her tails

Nova: I'm Fine Being a Red and Grey Fox hybrid and my Tails are amazing just like My Uncle Tails, My Father and My Cousin Mint.

Aurora: your forget 2 family member at least there are short. Also you Eyes the Different like father another thing you blame, your a tomboy and you have the silly birth mark

Dash: Aurora, you went to far

Aurora: be quiet Dash

Nova: My Mother has 2 tails and so does my Brother. I like them but at least I can fly and I'm with my birth mark, my Heterochromia is cool and fine with inventing. My father is kind.

Dash: Aurora should we do it, it's mean and I like how Mint is a hybrid

Flashback

Aurora: maybe you soft like them

Dash: Aurora will get put jail for life

Aurora : if they can catch us, you have dad's Speed and I have a car

Dash: But Mom and Dad, plus You someone will be after us

Aurora: Well If I get caught you can survive and your about Stoll right

Dash: Yes he cares a lot about her

End of Flashback

Aurora: well I find you Nova and you want with us

Nova: k, stay from me


	2. A Fight and Rushed to the Hospital

Later that night in a alleyway, Dash and Aurora were waiting for a Fox

Tails: Nova stay me and Cream, also Mint stay with me

Nova: Uncle Tails it's alright I'll be fine

Cream: Let here go she is FF (Freedom Fighter) she is fine

Tails: ok

Nova: thank you Aunt Cream

Cream: will there in ten minutes if you leave text us were at

Tails: Stay on this Street

Nova: K

Nova goes to a store but is stop and push by a hooded figure

Nova: oww! and see blood running down here shirt, what the heck

She had been cut by a sharp object on her right side near her hip

The hooded figure removed her hood

Nova: Aurora why

Nova struggled to get up

Aurora: I called Rory the Rascal

Nova: where you dash

Aurora: he couldn't do it, he was soft, this is consequence of sticking up for Mint

Nova: Ow

Nova was still holding her side

At the Ice Cream Place

Nova was screaming and Mint heard it

Tails: I hear someone screaming

Cream: me to

Mint: It sound like Nova

Tails: It's Ten minutes she should called she always does

Cream: your right

Tails: Nova could be in trouble we need find her

They run to the store she should at

But they a payed and Cream ran out side

It was late as the open the door a car with Aurora drove off

The was a sound of Ambulance and then a crowd of people was around a fox

Mint: Who is it

Cream catch a glimpse of the fox and noticed a saw a Star Bow and a star shirt and staines with crimson liquid she knew it was blood and fox was Nova

Cream: Tails take Mint

Tails: Why

And tails see the fox and she 2 tails and he find out it nova

Tails: Mint lets go here

Mint: Why Nova need are help

Mint breaks through tails arms. She see her cousin on the ground

Citizen: How is she

Cream: 8

Citizens: 8 yrs old how do you know

Cream she's my Niece

The Crowd lets Cream in

Cream: What happened

Citizen I don't know, she has a large gash on her right hip and she was pushed into the road by a hedgehog she has probably has some broken bones, ribs, her tails are bent

Cream: looks at her call 911

Citizen: there 2 minutes out, what her name

Cream: here is No...

She is Irrupted by Mint

Mint: Nova

The Citizen starts to grab Mint

Cream: Stop

Citizen: Why she need to be back only family

Mint: I am family, mom tell them

Cream: She my daughter she is family, her father should watching her

Tails: Cream I sorry

Cream: this my Husband

Citizen: so your Cream, is this Stoll the Fox and Fennec Prower Daughter

Cream: yes and no autographs

Nova: M-I—n-t

Mint: Nova are okay

Mint: Nova,Nova

Cream: Mint she Hurt

Tails: Should I call my Brother

Cream: No call my Mother

6 minutes before

Nova hits Aurora

Aurora: I'm done hurting you

Buts away object in hand

Aurora: But the will

Aurora push Nova into a car she tried to fly but the impact broke one of her tail bone and follow the other and went airborne and hit the ground

Back to Present

The Paramedics so up

Paramedic: Back up what happened

The citizens told the Paramedics what was wrong

Paramedics pick up Nova and put on a backboard

Paramedic: so where her parents

Cream: I'm here Aunt here Mom and Dad are on a date

Paramedic: so is else family

Tails: I'm her Uncle and this my daughter it's here child

Cream: I'm his Wife and that Daughter

Paramedic: k, get in mama hold her wound

Cream:k

Tails: I'm her father's brother

Paramedic: K

They drive to hospital and when get there

Meanwhile At the Dinner

Fennec: my mom called me she told me, that

News interrupts

Reporter: Nova Prower, the FF is hospitalized at Mobotroplis General Hospital

Stoll: She is hurt is that what you tell me all call Tails

Waiter: Her you go have nice way home

Stoll and Fennec rush to the car


	3. At the Hospital

Nurse: The wound is probably infected, we need clean it up before it's stitched up

Doctor: She lost a lot of blood, she need a blood transfusion

Doctor: What her blood type

Doctor 2: where is that nurse who is asking the family

Nurse2: X-ray Show multiple broken bones in her Legs, Tails, and Ribs

Doctor: Were going lose her

Nurse: I got it AB-

Doctor: That rare, okay

Doctor 2: Lets give it to her

Nurse 2: we need to set her bones in place

—————————-—————————-—————————-—————————-—————————-—————————-——————

Fennec's Mom get there

Bonnie: Where my granddaughter here name is Nova

Front Desk Lady: Full name please

Bonnie: Her Last Name is Prower

Front Desk Lady: To know information I her full name

Finnec: Her middle name is Grandma Rosey first name

Bonnie: Here Name is Nova Rosemary Prower and Bd is 10/20

Front Desk Lady: You Granddaughter is in surgery right now

Bonnie: Is it bad

Front Desk Lady: You can wait for the parents,

Bonnie: Okay, this is her twin brother, where's the waiting room

Front Desk Lady: Go down to PICU and the a Waiting Room, I thought we're waiting

Bonnie: I going to take this guy to his family In the Waiting Room

Front Desk Lady: K

Takes Finnec to Mint, Tails, and Cream

Finnec: Hi, Uncle Tails and Aunt Cream, and hey there Minty

Cream: Hi, where you grandma

Bonnie: I'm Here I have to wait for My daughter and your brother-in-law

Tails: You mean Stoll and Fennec

Finnec: Where Mom and Dad

Bonnie: There parking your mom is coming inside and you're dad is parking the car

Mint: I'm worried

Cream: Why, is it your cousin, Nova is in great hands

Mint: Yes she is there to protect me everyday

Finnec: I She okay Uncle Tails

Tails: She lost a lot of Blood and She In surgery

Bonnie runs to the entrance and see her daughter talking to the Lady

Fennec: Where My daughter her name is Nova

FDL: Where is your husband

Fennec: Parking the Car

Bonnie: Fennec, sweetheart how you doing

Fennec: Fine hows Nova

Bonnie: Can I tell her

FDL: Yes

Bonnie: She's in Surgery

Fennec: is it that bad

FDL: Yeah, She could have died

Fennec: No not My baby girl

Bonnie: She just lost a lot of blood

Stoll walks into the hospital

Stoll: Where is Daughter

FDL: Full Name and Birthday

Stoll: Nova Rosemary Prower, BDay October 20

Fennec: Honey

Stoll starts to cry

Stoll: Who did this

FDL: Idk, Police will interview your Daughter when she ready

Stoll: It's Sonic Kids, Also I'm Interviewing he

FDL: Only Cops can

Stoll: I am one, Speed Unit

Fennec: Honey

Stoll: What Fennec

Fennec: Do think our daughter will what this

Stoll: Yes, and in-till I catch Aurora, she be at home

Fennec: You it was Rory

Stoll: Yes, i has to be Dash is not guilty

FDL: You're Daughter is Surgery and you will be the first ones to see her

Stoll: Where go

Bonnie: She will be in the PICU

Fennec: Where's Finnec

Bonnie: He with your Brother-in-law

Stoll: Tails and Cream

They find tails

Finnec: Mommy

Fennec Hi, Cream what happened to your shirt

Cream: I had to use it for pressure on Nova's Wound

Stoll: She was Cut, that stink Purple hedgehog

Mint: It's alright Uncle Stoll you doing fine

Finnec: Where Nova

Fennec: Your sister is hurt badly

Finnec: is she going die

Mint: Mommy is she

Cream: No Minty she fine

Bonnie: You're Mom and Dad are sad/worried so don't make more

Tails: No Finnec Buddy, like Cream said she fine

Finnec: then she can play again

Stoll: Call My Mom and Dad, Fennec

Cream: Call my Mom, Tails

A doctor comes out

Doctor: Fennec and Dylon Prower

Both: Yes that us, is Nova okay

Doctor: Yes she is in room 223, she still unconscious

Stoll: What happened

Doctor: the nurse should tell you, she be there in 10 minutes

Doctor: call Nurse Vanilla

Vanilla: What, i'm in the Parking Lot and Coming In

Other Doctor: You assigned to room 222

Vanilla: 223 that a PICU right

Other Doctor: Yes

Vanilla: 223 right, that a Coincidence

Other Doc: Why

Vanilla: that the room my daughter sent me of, is the patient a Prower

Other doc: Yes, Do want the name

Vanilla: What animal

other doc: a Fox

Vanilla: just a fox no hybrid

Other Doc: she's a fox hybrid, she a Red/Gray Fox hybrid

Vanilla: Tell her Name

Other Doc: Nova Rosemary Prower

Vanilla: That Is my granddaughter's cousin

Other Doc: Yeah She is unconscious

Vanilla: What is wrong with her

Other Doc: He told Vanilla

Meanwhile

Nurse: He i Show you to you daughter room

Stoll: k, guy let's go

Nurse: I have till the nurse come

Vanilla: I got it, thanks for Show to the room, hello Stoll

Stoll: What happened to my daughter, Vanilla

Cream: Mom you're the nurse

Vanilla: yeah, hi cream to answer the question. Nova's Has a lot of broken bones. Her legs are both broken in 2 places, both of her tails are broken and result it's bent she will feel pain, she has 4 broken vertebrae and 3 broken ribs. She will have paralyzed for a year when discharged in a month,

Fennec: is she hurting.

Vanilla: yeah she hasn't had pain meds

Stoll: good here when she is pain give her this

Vanilla: the recipe I told about

Stoll: yeah

Vanilla: you're a great father

Fennec: can we she her

Vanilla: sure just family, Cream you hand and sleeves are covered in blood

Cream: I had hold nova's wound on her side

Vanilla: and she has cut near her right hip it stitch up. Nova's Tails are put back into place, but I will hurt for a week there casted so are her leg which are currently in traction.

Stoll: Why is she lift up on a incline

Vanilla: She can't lay on her tails

Stoll: I stay but I need her meds

Vanilla: Don't keep a Week of Meds for a Emergency

Stoll: yeah in the car and she has a couple in her purse

Fennec: I have a week of it

Tails and Cream: we do too


End file.
